


Me too

by kaige68



Series: Weekend challenge rewards [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't say those three little words.  (dialog only)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[**haldoor**](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/) as a [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend Challenge reward. The prompt was:  
>  #25 The Secret Diaries of Miss Miranda Cheever by Julia Quinn  
> Last Line - “Me too.”  
> (This is not beta read)

“You just can’t say it, can you?”

“I’ve said it. I said it just a minute ago. You’re being-”

“No, Steven. You didn’t say it. You didn’t say it just a minute ago, and you haven’t said it in the however many months we’ve been together. What you said, just a minute ago, was _Me too._ ”

“Don’t you think you’re being a little picky there?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. I’m going to go with _not_.”

“And now you’re being arbitrary?”

“I said to you, _I love you_. Nothing fancy, not during sex, not after you almost got yourself killed, not after a really good steak. Just a _Hey, in case I haven’t said it out loud today, I love you._ And it’s entirely possible that when I said it I was fishing for you to say it back to me. But you didn’t say it back.”

“I did!”

“You said _Me too_. That doesn’t count.”

“It should.”

“Maybe if you had actually said _I love you, Danny_ at some point in the history of us, then sure it would count. But you’ve never actually said the L word to me before, so _Me too_ doesn’t cut it.”

“Are you saying that you doubt my feelings for you?”

“Twenty minutes ago I would have said absolutely not. But now, after letting this drag out when at any point you could have stopped the argument by telling me that you love me-”

“I TOLD YOU!”

“You told me what?”

“I told you how I feel.”

“Which is what, exactly?”

“...”

“I can see it, see it in your brain. You can’t say the word! But you know what? It’s not about me doubting how you feel about me. Because you’re right, I know that you love me. I know that you would take down regimes for me, and you get pissy when the guy makes my coffee wrong, and you buy me Nyquil and Dayquil without bitching at me until I feel better. You treat me with respect and adoration and lust and honor. I know you love me, Steven. Do you know that you do?”

“...”

“You do realize I’m not letting you leave this room until you say it out loud, right?”

“...”

“Because this isn’t _Ghost_ , and I’m not Demi Moore. I’m not settling for _Ditto_. I should not have to settle. Do you think I should settle for someone who can’t say, out loud, that he loves me?”

“No, but if you already know-”

“I’ve got nothing but time, babe. Nothing but time.”


End file.
